


OS 1 : Nouvel An

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels



Series: Alternatives [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, cheating but not really cheating
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels
Summary: Pour la première fois dans leur nouvelle maison, Harry et Draco reçoivent leurs amis pour le jour de l'an. Mais qui a dit que ce serait facile ?Suite de la fiction Alternatives.(Peut être lu séparément de la fiction précédente, malgré qu'elle explique davantage la situation)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Bonjour ! Voici le premier One-Shot rattaché à la fiction Alternatives. Je vous le sers, bien évidemment, pour fêter cette nouvelle année qui est à nos portes. Alors voilà, je n'en dis pas plus.
> 
> BONNE LECTURE, BONNE ANNÉE 2017 ! Je vous souhaite la santé et le bonheur.

 

* * *

 

**One-Shot 1 : Nouvel An**

Harry envoya finalement les dernières invitations. Ses doigts plièrent le dernier carton sur lequel était indiqué, en lettres noires sur blanc :

_Harry et Draco vous invitent,_

_À fêter la nouvelle année dans leur nouvelle demeure_

Au bas de la lettre, était inscrite leur adresse postale afin de pouvoir les localiser. Draco, en train de boire un thé en regardant la Gazette du Sorcier, haussa un sourcil lorsque le brun haussa les bras en signe de victoire, son regard visiblement fatigué d'avoir fixé un même point pendant de très longues minutes.

Sans rien dire, le blond se leva, prit la tasse du brun et lui resservis du café, avec un demi-sucre et un peu de lait. Il revint à table, posa la tasse devant le brun et allait se rasseoir lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille.

Harry l'attira à lui, forçant le blond à s'asseoir de biais sur les cuisses du brun. Ce dernier mordilla l'épaule nue découverte, faisant sourire le blond.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas une femme que tu peux manipuler à ta guise, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Survivant ricana, léchant et embrassant la peau qu'il venait de mordre.

-Comment pourras-je l'oublier, quand je caresse… lèche… suce… cette si douce partie de ton anatomie, grogna-t-il en posant la main sur l'entrejambes de son partenaire, qui gémit aussitôt.

-Harry… je suis vidé…

-Je ne crois pas, non, sourit le brun.

Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond. Il l'embrassa une autre fois, puis souleva et déposa l'autre homme sur la table directement en face de lui, ses jambes écartées de part et d'autre du brun. Le visage au niveau de ce membre qu'il aimait tant, Harry sourit.

D'un simple mouvement du poignet, il fit disparaître le pantalon de pyjama, puis il avança son visage et, d'un coup, avala le sexe tendu. Draco posa les mains derrière lui pour soutenir le haut de son corps penché en arrière, sa tête balançant dans le vide. Submergé par le plaisir d'avoir la bouche du brun tout autour de son membre, il ouvrit la bouche et gémit, ses yeux fermés.

Outre les gémissements, seul le bruit de succion du brun se faisait entendre, avalant, léchant et déglutissant autour du sexe plus dur que jamais, un filet de salive coulant sur la table de bois entre les jambes grandes ouvertes. Ses mains, posées sur les cuisses fermes du blond, agrippèrent la peau lorsque ce dernier jouit finalement au fond de sa gorge. Harry avala tout, puis retira le membre de sa bouche et se lécha les lèvres en regardant le blond, presque étendu sur leur table, entièrement dévoré par l'orgasme que venait de lui offrir son partenaire.

-Tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue sur une table, Dray.

-Je t'aime Harry… murmura le blond en tentant de se redresser, ses bras faibles sous son corps.

Harry se leva, passa un bras dans le dos du blond et l'aida à se lever. Harry donna les invitations aux hiboux qui attendaient, puis il prit le blond dans ses bras et l'entraina vers leur chambre.

-Et si nous passions la journée au lit aujourd'hui ?

Draco enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, toujours dans les vapes de son orgasme. Harry le déposa sur le lit, lança un rapide _recurvite_ et le prit dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux.

Ils dormirent toute la matinée.

O-O

Le mois de décembre chez les Malefoy-Potter passa à grande vitesse. Depuis qu'ils avaient terminés de défaire les boites de déménagement, quelques semaines plus tôt, une douce routine s'était installée. Harry partait travailler durant le jour, retournant à son métier d'auror, tandis que Draco travaillait à la maison durant son absence, dans le laboratoire de potions qu'il avait fait construire au sous-sol.

Une règle non-écrite avait été instaurée lors de la construction de ce laboratoire : Draco ne travaillait pas le soir, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se voient jamais. Le blond avait été d'accord, et depuis, dès qu'Harry rentrait du travail, le blond montait pour l'accueillir.

La veille de Noël passa à toute vitesse. Tous les deux installés au salon devant le grand sapin décoré, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les bras de l'autre sous une chaude couverture, devant la télévision moldue qu'Harry avait insisté pour installer. Ils écoutaient des films achetés précédemment, dégustant de bons chocolats chauds.

Le 25 décembre, Harry parvint à attirer Draco chez les Weasley, qui faisaient un brunch de Noël traditionnel.

Lorsqu'arriva finalement le 31 décembre, Harry était très excité, plus que toutes les autres années réunies. Aujourd'hui, il accueillerait tous leurs amis dans leur nouvelle maison. Harry avait préparé un buffet, avait invité tous les invités à emmener l'alcool de leur choix, tout en fournissant de lui-même un bon stock d'alcool fort.

Cette année, c'est enivrés qu'ils défonceraient l'année.

Les premières personnes à arriver furent, bien évidemment, Hermione et Ron, accompagnés de quelques enfants Weasley. Charlie, entre autres, ainsi que Bill et George. Ginny ne pouvait venir, et il était hors de question d'avoir Percy à la maison.

Il y eut ensuite Luna, Neville. Puis arrivèrent les amis proches de Draco ; Blaise Zabini, ancien copain du blond, avant Astoria, puis arrivèrent Pansy Parkinson et deux collègues de travail que Draco voyaient lors du partage de ses découvertes avec le laboratoire principal de potions du Ministère de la Magie.

En tout, ils furent une vingtaine à partager la petite maison, debout dans le salon dont les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs pour faire davantage de place. Une musique traditionnelle se faisait entendre depuis partout dans la maison. Tout le monde était installé à divers endroits de la maison, debout ou assit, tenant pour la plupart un verre d'alcool à la main.

Harry regarda Draco, lui fit un sourire et alla parler à ses amis, tandis que Draco rejoignait les siens.

O-O

La soirée était bien avancée et le moment fatidique des douze coups de minuit approchait à grands pas. Beaucoup, sinon la majorité, était dans un état avancé d'ivresse et la fête battait son plein. Quelques-uns bravaient même le froid du dehors pour prendre un bol d'air frais, le surplus d'alcool montant à la tête de certain.

Harry était installé tout près du grand buffet qu'il avait préparé avec l'aide du blond, discutant avec Hermione qui, elle, demeurait raisonnablement à jeun. Harry tenait de résister à l'appel de l'alcool, voulant rester un bon hôte pour tous ses invités.

Mais lorsqu'il vit Draco et Blaise dans un recoin, isolés des autres, il cala un verre de Whisky sans aucune hésitation.

Toutefois, il sentit son cœur se déchirer lorsqu'il vit le bras de Blaise posé au creux du dos du blond, l'attirant plus près de lui. Connaissant leur passé, Harry comprit aussitôt que le noir draguait l'autre homme.

Mais lorsque Blaise colla leur deux corps, sa tête trop près du visage du blond, Harry vit rouge. En colère, triste et plié sous une souffrance dont il ne connaissait pas la cause précise, Harry tourna la tête et coupa court à sa discussion avec Hermione. Il fuit aussitôt dans le jardin de leur demeure, du côté où personne ne se trouvait pour respirer.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elles gelèrent sur sa peau. Il balaya les gouttelettes du revers de la main, puis s'assit directement sur le banc de fer forgé qu'ils avaient laissé là, la tête penchée vers le sol.

Rapidement, il entendit des bruits de pas dans la neige, faisant craquer celle-ci. Harry ne se retourna pas, sachant pertinemment qui venait d'arriver. Son cœur lui faisait mal, mais pas autant que cette souffrance qu'il ressentait.

-Harry ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il attendit quelques secondes, espérant que le blond retourne à l'intérieur mais Draco, têtu comme il l'était, s'approcha de l'auror et se recroquevilla devant le brun, posant ses mains sur celles, froides, de l'autre homme.

-Pourquoi ressens-tu une telle douleur ? Demanda le blond.

Harry releva un peu le regard et vit l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de son partenaire. Draco semblait en proie à la même souffrance, et la seule pensée de blesser le blond brisa le cœur d'Harry.

-Je vous ai vus, Blaise et toi…

Le regard du blond sembla surpris un moment, puis il comprit et son regard gris se remplit alors de bonheur mais aussi d'amour. Draco posa son front contre leurs mains jointes et se mit à rire. Ne comprenant strictement rien à la situation, Harry fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que Draco le regarde à nouveau.

Draco l'embrassa aussitôt.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre, naïf Gryffondor, Harry. Mais je t'aime quand même, alors je te pardonne. Blaise a toujours été quelqu'un de tactile, et là où nous nous trouvions, c'était trop bruyant alors il a parlé près de mon oreille pour que j'entende bien ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Je croyais…

-Je sais ce que tu croyais, mais Blaise et moi c'est totalement finis depuis des années… Et puis, quel imbécile voudrait gâcher cette relation que toi et moi avons ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Ça te va ?

Harry sourit. Il se pencha pour embrasser Draco mais le décompte pour la nouvelle année commença.

10… 9… 8…

Harry sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi Dray.

3… 2… 1…

-Bonne année ! Lança tout le monde en même temps, y compris ceux à l'intérieur.

Draco regarda Harry.

-Bonne année Harry, et j'espère pouvoir te le souhaiter encore et encore pendant des décennies.

-Bonne année aussi, Draco. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté…

-Ne t'en fais plus, c'est du passé maintenant.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent alors, malgré le froid du dehors. Enlacés dans leur jardin, la souffrance qui les habitait tous les deux disparut alors, remplacée par une chaleur qu'ils connaissaient bien.

-Vous rentrez les mecs ? Lança Ron depuis la porte d'entrée, se tenant au cadre de celle-ci pour ne pas tomber.

-Oui, on arrive ! Lança Harry.

Tandis que le blond regardait toujours vers la maison, Harry forma une balle de neige qu'il tira aussitôt sur son copain.

Draco se retourna brusquement vers lui et Harry se recroquevilla alors, de la peur envahissant son corps. Il se mit toutefois à courir lorsque le blond forma également une balle, qui lui percuta le dos. Le brun ne cessa toutefois pas sa course et, riant, entra dans la maison.

Draco le suivit rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent entourés de leurs amis, désirant tous leur souhaiter la bonne année.

Le blond se demanda s'il pouvait être heureux.

Il en conclut que non, lorsque même Ron l'enlaça tout en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

**O-O FIN O-O**

* * *

__


End file.
